


Behind It All

by heyitsstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsstilinski/pseuds/heyitsstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is a new girl at Beacon Hills who is in hiding with her mother. When Lydia starts her new high school as a nobody she never expected to fall in love with the schools popular boy, Stiles Stilinski. But when her past comes to Beacon Hills she's back on the run but this time with company.</p><p>a/n I have used the place and characters of teen wolf but not the story line. The story is also in Lydia's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I step out my moms car and smile and wave goodbye after she rolls down her window and tells me to ''be careful'' referring to what my mom and I are doing here. I walk up the steps of my new school, Beacon Hills High. I sigh walking in. I hate school, I've never been popular and I got bullied at my last school. I go to the front office and get my timetable where I met the principle of the school. ''Welcome Miss..sorry what's your surname?'' He asked. ''Mar--Morrison'' I answer nearly blowing my cover. ''Miss Morrison welcome to Beacon Hills High, please feel at home and come to me if you need anything but I don't have time to show you around today so uhh....MR STILINSKI!!'' He shouts up the hall way. A tall skinny boy with dark brown hair turns out way and heads over to us. ''Can you please show our new girl Lydia around today?'' He asked the tall boy. ''Ummm..sure.'' He said giving a smile. The principle turns and leaves and the boy then turns to face me and it was the cute boy from the gas station I saw the other night. He was even cuter up close: his golden eyes sparkled from the light coming from the windows and his cute moles that went up his face and a cute nose that had a flick and his warm welcoming smile. He snapped me back to reality by saying ''Hey! I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski!'' He said putting out his hand ''Lydia Morrison.'' I answered shaking his hand and I swear I felt electricity go up my arm, I wonder if he felt it too but probably not he could never like me and he certainly won't like my past.

 

 

* * *

 

After me and Stiles introduced ourselves, he checked my timetable and it turns out we had most of the same classes so we agreed he would show me around the school through the day. While we walked to class I caught him looking at me and I blushed feeling butterflies in my stomach.

When we arrived at first period the only seat available was behind Stiles. I sat down and got my notebook and pen out. Stiles on the other hand was having a conversation with the people who sat around him, a girl with dark brown hair, a boy with a weird jaw line, another girl with light brown hair and another tall boy who was leaning on a desk and wearing a scarf which is weird because it's really hot outside. The girl with dark brown hair dropped her pen which landed in my direction. I bent down on my seat and grabbed it and handed it to her.  
''Thanks'' She said with a smile and I smiled back.  
''Oh! This is Lydia Morrison, she's new and I've to show her around today.'' Stiles said to his friends. They all welcomed me.

The first part of my day wasn't so bad, all I did was follow Stiles as he showed me around and listen to him talk with his friends about the latest high school gossip and lacrosse which turns out to be the schools sport. By lunch time Stiles told me to meet him after lunch at the front office so we could go back to class together as I still don't know my way around. I got my lunch and turned around to sit down somewhere when I realised I had no one to sit with so I found a table at the corner and walked over.  
''Hey Lydia!'' Someone shouted.  
I turned around to find that it was the dark haired girl in first period.  
''Hey'' I said back.  
''Come sit with us if your not sitting with anyone else.'' She smiled.  
I walked over and sat down next to her.  
''Thanks'' I said smiling.  
'I'm Allison by the way''  
''Nice to meet you''  
Stiles then came over and sat with the boy with the weird jaw.  
''I said Lydia could sit with us because she had no else to sit with''  
''Oh okay'' he said smiling at me. I got those butterflies in my stomach again. From what I gathered he was quite popular at this school but he didn't act like the other assholes from my old school who were popular. I get butterflies just looking at him...wait Lydia! No, he's probably got a girlfriend and I barely know him. He probably doesn't like me anyway, does he? I was then snapped back to reality when I heard:  
''I'm Scott and this is Issac and Malia'' the boy with the weird jaw said motioning towards the girl with light brown hair and the tall boy with the scarf. They all sat down to eat and surprisingly it was probably the best lunch I've ever had at school.


	2. Chapter 2

During our lunch it turns out that Scott and Allison are an item and so is Issac and Mailia which leaves Stiles the single one. I also found out that me and Allison have a lot in common. I can't believe I've made friends on my first day I've never had a friend at school.

At the end of school I was at my locker putting my new books I got today in.  
''Hey Lydia!''  
I turned to see Stiles and then came the butterflies again.  
''Hey'' I smiled.  
''Have you got a ride home?'' He asked.  
''I'm walking because my mom dropped me off and my car is at home.'' I said.  
''Do you want a ride?''  
''I don't want to trouble you really I only live 20 minutes away''  
''I insist'' he said with a cheeky smile. I agreed with a nod and walked out to his car which turned out to be a blue jeep. He opened the door for me and I got in. I told him my address and he started go drive. The car ride was silent but it was a good silent. When we stopped at my house I thanked him and was about to get out.  
''Wait! Me and others are going to the new pizza bar downtown if you'd like to join us, we really liked your company today.'' He said. I blushed as the butterflies hit again.  
''I'd love too thanks'' I said.  
''Great I'll pick you up at 7.''

 

* * *

 

 

When I got into my house I jumped with excitement. I think I've finally made friends. I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and found a note that was left from my mom saying she's working late and telling me to 'be careful' again. I went up the stairs and jumped into the shower. Once I finished I got out and put on my casual white dress with my light blue demin jacket and my light blue pumps. I straightened my hair and applied some simple make up.

I heard a knock at my door just when I finished spraying my favourite perfume. I literally ran down the stairs to answer my door. I answered the door and saw Stiles. He was wearing a light blue hoodie, jeans and a pair of Nike trainers.  
"you look amazing Lydia!" He said while he looked down.  
"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself" I blushed.  
"Thanks" He said his head shooting up with a cheeky grin.  
We got into his blue jeep and set off to the pizza bar. Stiles said everyone else is meeting us there.

When me and Stiles walked in I instantly saw Allison and the others but they were with someone else and we walked over. There was music playing and I noticed they had a dance floor with the tables and chairs around it.  
"Hey guys!" Malia said.  
"Hey!" Stiles said.  
"Lydia, this is Derek, a friend from outside school." Said Issac.  
I looked at Derek, he looked a little bit older than us.  
"Hi" I said and gave a smile.  
"Hey, you Stiles new girlfriend?" He asked chuckling.  
"Derek!" Stiles said annoyed.  
I just looked down trying to hide my red cheeks. Stiles and I sat down with the others and we all ordered pizza and drinks.

We were all chatting away eating our pizza when the music changed to Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk.  
"OMG! I love this song!" Stiles practically shouted.  
Everyone laughed shaking their heads.  
"Whatever you do, don't dance" Scott said.  
But it was too late Stiles stood up and grabbed my hand.  
"Come dance with me!" He said not giving me a choice.  
He started dancing and laughing and encouraging the others to come dance too. I could see why Scott didn't want Stiles to dance, he's really bad but its hilarious and I joined in too. Finally Scott joined then Maila and Allison. The other boys just shook their heads and laughed at us simply saying "I don't dance" While we were dancing I looked up and caught a shadow coming from the window and looked over. I froze dead in my tracks when I saw who it was. It was him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lydia? Lydia? You okay?" Stiles snapped me back to reality.  
I blinked the tears that formed in eyes away and looked and smiled at him.  
"I'm fine, I just...need to be home now." I said as I looked behind Stiles to see that he was gone.  
"Uhh okay, at least let me take you home" he said.  
"There's no need I'll just get a cab" I insisted.  
"No please" he persisted.  
I gave in. I said goodbye to the others and left with Stiles. We jumped back into his blue jeep and headed to my place. The drive there was silent and a bit awkward probably because I wanted to go home early. When we arrived I thanked Stiles and told him I had a great time and go out of his jeep.

When I entered my house I was shouting for my mom but there was no answer so I went to the kitchen and screamed at the sight of what looked like blood all over the titled floor. I heard someone burst through the door as I stood in shock with tears in my eyes.  
"Lydia!! Lydia! What..wow!" Stiles came running to my side and saw the sight I saw seconds ago. I took no notice of him and ran up my stairs to my room. He followed me.  
"Lydia, what's going on?" He asked.  
"I need to go." I simply replied.  
"Go? Where?"  
"Away from here!"  
"Why?!"  
I started panicking as I took a suitcase out from under my bed that had everything I needed in it.  
"God! Stiles you don't understand! I need to leave, it's dangerous here for me now and I don't know where my mom is and I think that he got to her and that's her blood! I promised I'd leave if he came back an..d..and.." I was cut off by Stiles grabbing me and kissing me and I kissed back.


End file.
